


Stan's loving Angel

by Big_Boy_Writer



Category: American Dad!, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Deviates From Canon, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Marriage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Boy_Writer/pseuds/Big_Boy_Writer
Summary: After a long day of work, Stan wants nothing more than to get some much-needed sleep. His loving husband thinks he needs a little something else though and is willing to give Stan just that. (Big shout out to Miushu Studios for drawing the cover!!!)
Relationships: Stan Smith/Angel Dust
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	Stan's loving Angel

Stan Smith got home from a long, hard day of work. It was already dark out, and today’s mission was more annoying than anything else. He didn’t even work on the field, only from a small cramped van.

“Those damn Chinese agents didn’t even require a whole team to take down… Typical Commies.” Stan complains to himself.

The eerie silence of the sleeping neighborhood only adds to his mental exhaustion. The last thing he wants is more time alone with his racing thoughts.

“These night shifts suck… But I need the extra pay.” Stan complins to himself while making his way up to the door.

He slowly opens the door, making sure not to wake anyone up. Putting that burden on his family is something he couldn’t let happen. 

Stepping inside, Stan is immediately hit with a wave of familiar relife. Stan throws his shoes off and crashes on the couch. He considers watching some TV, though his execution causes him to just stare at the ceiling. Stan is about ready to slip right into some much-needed sleep. 

“Ohhh, Stany Poooo!” A semi feminine and high pitched voice beamed from the kitchen.

Stan’s eyes shot open. He immediately looked over at the kitchen entrance. 

“*Yawn* Hey, honey.” Stan replies. “Sorry I got home late, those damn...”

Stan is rendered silent as his honey bun walks out.

“Angel Dust sweety, what are you uhhh…”

Angel Dust was dressed in nothing but knee-high leggings, and a red bow tied around his penis. Stan's quiet expression causes Angel Dust to giggle.

“No words? *giggles harder*”

Angel shows off while making his way up to Stan. The sensual and deceptively feminine way his legs move always triggers something in Stan. Something primitive, yet still oh so comfortably familiar. 

“Well don’t worry, that horny look on your face tells me eeeverything I need to know.”

Angel Dust falls to his knees. All four hands went right to work, undoing Stan’s belt. Stan just looks down at his husband. He wanted to get some sleep but knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“My, you sure didn’t want these pants coming off.” Angel Dust flirts. 

Stan's face starts turning bright red. 

“But you should know by now that I’m experienced in this.”

In one swift motion, Stan's pants are undone. Angel Dust immediately massages Stan's crotch before his pants can even hit the ground. Despite the thick C.I.A. underwear, Angel could feel his cock getting hard.

Stan lets out a moan, much to Angel Dust's delight. While he is distracted by the teasing, Angel Dust whips stans cock out of his underpants. Stan goes wide-eyed.

“W-wait! The others are sleeping!” Yells Stan.

Steve is awoken by the dreadfully familiar shriek of his father. Being upstairs did nothing to shield him from the sounds of his father's lovemaking.

“Oh God, more gay shit…”

Angel Dust gives Stan a sly smile, then starts licking his cock. Stan moans again, while tightly grabbing onto the arm of the couch. 

“A-Angel-” Stan attempts to say.

Angel Dust smiles again and starts licking his tip. Stan moans even louder but covers his mouth to muffle it. This just makes Angel Dust even more excited, as he starts sucking on his tip.

“Ehhhhaaahhhh!” Stan loudly moans in pleasure.

Angel Dust suddenly stops sucking and looks at Stan while smiling.

“Shhhhh, we don’t want to wake the others up, right?” Angel says with a shit-eating grin while narrowing his eyes.

Stan doesn’t know how to respond. 

“Uhhh, uhhhh…”

Angel Dust starts deepthroating Stan’s cock without warning. 

“Ghhhhaaaaahhhhhh!!!” Stan moans even louder in pleasure.

Despite the many, many times Stan has been deepthroated by his loving husband, the feeling of his cock slamming through Angels throated never stops feeling like ecstasy. Unforchanitly for Stan, it’s always short-lived.

“Angel I- I-” 

Sensing an impending orgasm, Angel pulls Stans cock out. He licks his lips to tease Stan a little, just to then start jerking him off. Angel opens his mouth, ready for his husband's milk. Suddenly though-

“Oh come on!!!” 

A familiar voice startles both of them. They look to the stairs and see Steve angrily staring at them. They both freeze up in embracement. 

“How’s a guy suppose to jerk it when his dad is moaning so loudly?!” Steve raged.

Stan sweats profusely.

“Sorry, we got a little… Uhh...”

Stan looks down at his husband for some help. Angel Dust wants to say something, but figures he’ll just make things worse. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t let go of Stans cock yet.

“And I thought you said being gay was wrong! What made you… Ahhhh!!!” 

Steve rushes back upstairs in frustration. He makes it a point to stomp as hard as possible while walking. Each step makes Stan sadder and sadder, which devastates Angel Dust.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Stan looks back down at Angel Dust. Stan can’t help but find his embarrassment adorable. 

“No no, you’re fine. I’m sure part of this anger is just him still getting over the divorce.” Stan comforts while patting Angel's head.

Angel Dust smiles, but Stan can tell something is still bothering him. He knows exactly what that something is.

“Was it the gay comment?” Stan askes.

Angel Dust frowns a little and nods. 

“Aww, Angel…” Stan pats him on the head a little more. “I’m not like that anymore. That was the old me.”

Angel smiles again, and immediately gets a dirty look on his face. He eyes the pre-cum on Stans cum.

“Well then..”

Stan quickly figures out what Angel is up to. He is too late to act though, as Angel Dust licks the pre-cum off. Stan moaned a little while shivering. 

“Pretty gay, right?” Angel teasingly asked. 

Before Stan could reply, Angel Dust crawls on top of him. He unties the ribbon around his cock while giving Stan another shit-eating grin. 

“Ohh, what about this?”

Angel presses his cock against Stans and starts grinding. Stan sweats nervously which just further fuels Angel Dust's perviness.

“Ha!” Angel spits on his lower right hand. “I haven’t even started yet.”

While still grinding, Angel wraps his wet hand around their cocks. Stan bites down on his lip a little, caught off guard by how good it felt. 

“Ohh yeah, you’re loving this aren't you?” Teases Angel, while attempting to look into Stans shut eyes.

Stan can’t speak and just nods. Angel frowns a little at this basic bitch reply. 

“Come on daddy, TELL me how you’re feeling.” 

Stan finally opens his eyes and gives Angel a similar look. Angel starts giggling a little at his husband's attempt to look tough. This giggling is swiftly replaced with a *gasp* as he feels something entire his butt. Looking back, he sees Stan fingering him.

“OHHH HARDER DADDY!!!”

Angels screech of pleasure is loud enough for Steve to hear upstairs. Steve tries to cover his ears with his pillow, but this does nothing. No matter what he does their moans of pleasure are still able to assault Steve’s ears. 

“D-DON’T STOP DADDY!!!” Angel Dust cries out.

As Angel Dust continues, Stan keeps the penetration up. This eventually becomes too much for Angel. Without any warning or heads up, Angel climaxes all over Stan’s chest. Stan stops fingering and goes wide-eyed at his now sperm covered chest. 

Stan attempts to get Angel’s attention, but Angel collapses on his chest before getting a chance to say anything. The sticky texture of Angel's cum covered fur slightly grosses Stan out. 

“Uhhhh, Angel babe?”

Angels eye shoot open, and he immediately jumps to his feet. He looks over his cum covered chest fur.

“Ahahah.” Angel nervously giggles. “You’re uh, you’re a lot better with your fingers than last time.” 

Stan is too distracted by all the sperm. The precum leaking out of Stans cock makes Angel realize he hadn't even cum yet.

“That all mine? Haha, I’ll clean that up.”

Angel Dust walks into the kitchen, leaving Stan alone with his thoughts. 

They had been married for a while now and had shared many nights of passionate lovemaking. This was something entirely different though. Never before had Angel Dust cum directly on him. 

Stan knew something like this would happen the moment they got married. Angel even warned him it would inevitably happen by accident. Still, he never mentally prepared himself for it, and now he doesn't know how to feel. 

Angel Dust returns with a damp rag and a smug smile. He got right to cleaning off Stan while teasing his cock a little.

“I warned ya this might happen, Daddy Magic Fingers.” Angel jokes.

Stan smiled weakly. He remained silent, but Angel Dust could tell he had something on his mind.

“*Sigh* Don’t worry, I won’t get carried away next time… Well, I’ll try anyway, haha.” 

“Ahahaha…” Stan nervously laughs.

Angel Dust slowly stopped his giggling. His smug smile shifting into a sad frown. 

“Did that kill the mood?” 

Stan's head snaps up.

“No, no that’s not it at all. It’s just that…”

“...It’s just that you’re grossed out?” Finishes Angel.

Stan lets out an extended sigh and nods. 

“Cum feels… Weird.”

The two avoid eye contact for a moment. 

“Well…” Begins Angel, finally breaking the tension. “How about I make it feel nice?”

Angel Dust starts rubbing each of his hands all over his cum covered chest. Stan gags a little at the sudden sight. Even more so when Angel starts closing his hands, just to slowly open them, showing Stan all the sticky cum.

“Oh God, why?! I’m feeling sick…” Stan complains.

Angel ignores him, and get’s on his knees. He hovers his hands all around Stans cock, almost as if it was his prey.

“Now this.” Angel licks his lips. “Is gonna be gay.”

Angel Dust pointed with all four hands. He went to work, massaging every part of Stans crotch. 

“GHHAAHHHAAAAAA!!!” Stan cries out, loud enough for Steve to hear.

Steve throws his blanket at the wall. 

“Are you KIDDING ME?!” Cries Steve.

“Dammit, Steve!” Yells Haily, from her room. “Would you shut the fuck up!? I’m trying to sleep!”

Steves left eye begins twitching. 

“HOW AM I THE PROBLEM?!?!”

“What Dad and new Dad are doing is beautiful. While you are just annoying.” Haily casually explains. 

Steve stares at the wall for a while. 

“OHH DADDY!! I BET YOU JUST WANT TO CUM, DON’T YOU?!” 

His thoughts being tainted by the sounds of his father getting a four-handed handjob from a gay spider. This eventually breaks him, with the only thing Steve being able to do is fall face first in his pillow.

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!”

Haily sighed a little at her brother's muffled screech. Though, the pure love of gay sex her Fathers were performing was enough to relax her once again. 

“Ghhaaa… Oh God, Angel…” Wheezes Stan, as Angel licks up more of his pre-cum.

Angel Dust couldn’t help be feel proud of how close was to the edge. He hadn’t seen that look on Stan's face since their third date.

“Come on.” Angel teases, ready to push Stan over the edge. “Let it all out.”

A few licks and strokes later, Stan's load shot out all over Angel's face. Some of it gets in Angel Dust's eyes. The burning pain doesn’t deter him. If anything, it just turns him on even more.

“Ohhhh, fuck yes! Cover me, Daddy!” 

Stan tenses up a bit, as his seed is shot all over his husband. Angel Dust doesn't let up the milking. He is beyond determined to get every last drop out.

“Mmmhhhhh, Daddies cream is the best…” Moans Angel.

Angel is soon covered nearly head to chest in Stans cum. The feeling alone was almost enough to push him towards another orgasm. Just as he was getting lost in the Ecstacy, snoring was heard. 

He looked up, seeing Stan fast asleep. Angel giggles at the sight a little.

“I’m too good at this.”

Angel stands up to get a better look at Stan. The life looks almost drained from his body, almost as if his soul was sucked right out of him.

“Hahaha.” Giggles Angel Dust. “I better go clean your ‘ectoplasm’ off. As much as I love your creamy cover, I don’t want to ruin the sheets again.”

Angel walks out while whistling to himself. The room is soon only filled with Stan’s snoring, which is loud enough for Steve to hear. While he still finds this annoying, he’ll take it any day over the alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for ready this beautiful story. I hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
